dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Collections
This article is a stub. You can help the '''Dragon Age Wiki' by expanding it. '' There are many things to discover around Thedas. Your collections can be seen in the Journal under Collections. Bottles Bottles on the Wall With so much out to kill the people of Thedas, a good drink isn't so hard to find. There are 29 bottles that can be collected. You can see which bottles you have unlocked in the Codex under Tales in the entry named Bottles of Thedas. * Butterbile 7:84 - Found on a table in a round house in the Hinterlands at the spot where the quest Blood Brothers takes place. * Vint-9 Rowan's Rose - * Carnal, 8:69 Blessed - * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) * (unknown) Landmarks Mosaics Regions Shards Songs Patron of the Arts Find all song lyrics. There are 21 songs that can be collected. You can see which songs you have unlocked in the Codex under Tales. * Empress of Fire * Enchanters * "I Am The One" * "Maker" * "Nightingale's Eyes" * (unknown) * "Once We Were" * "Rise" * "Samson's Tale" * "Sera Was Never" * (unknown) * Hero in Every Port * She of the Highwaymen Repents * Shred of Blue * Skyhold Garden * Take Back The Sky: A Tavern Cheer * Andraste's Mabari * The Silver Knight * The Storm Coast's Claim "I Am The One" I feel sun Through the ashes in the sky. Where's the one Who'll guide into night? What has begun Is the war that will Force this divide. What's to come Is fire and the end of time. I am the one Who can recount What we've lost. I am the one Who will live on. I have run Through the fields of pain and sighs. I have fought To see the other side. I am the one Who can recount What we've lost. I am the one Who will live on. - As performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Can be acquired by being within earshot of the bard Maryden Halewell in Haven's tavern. "Maker" Maker Have you left me here Temple Sacred Ashes Tragic Mark upon our land Sky fall Let darkness reign on thee Now flee From the dragon's heart Warring Battle-scarred eyes Breach Into the fade has come Demon Please spare my life And our sons - As performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Can be acquired by being within earshot of the bard Maryden Halewell in Haven's tavern. "Nightingale's Eyes" Nightingale's eyes - What will they find Left behind? Craven master spy, With heart remiss For those who could not find the truth. We're blinded, So we're hiding Dying to be. We're hiding From the fighting, Longing to see. We're waiting For someone to speak And set us all free. Nightingale's eyes Can free the ties On our hands. Craven master spies - Can they find The key that unlocks the past? We're hiding From the fighting, Longing to see. We're waiting For someone to speak And set us all free... free. - As performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Can be acquired by being within earshot of the bard Maryden Halewell in Haven's tavern. "Once We Were" Once we were In our peace With our lives assured. Once we were Not afraid of the dark. Once we sat in our kingdom With hope and pride. Once we ran through The fields with great strides. We held the fade And the demon's flight So far from our children And from our lives. We held together The fragile sky To keep our way of life. Once we raised Up our chalice In victory. Once we sat In the light of our dreams. Once we were In our homeland With strength and might. Once we were Not afraid of the night. - As performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Can be acquired by being within earshot of the bard Maryden Halewell in Haven's tavern. "Rise" Find me Still searching For someone To lead me Can you Guide me To the revolt inside me Promise Surviving The Breach Promise Surviving The Breach In the sky Templar Igniting Fire inside me Maker Remind me Gone are the days Of our peace Now we reside In the great divide No promise Surviving The Breach In the sky - As performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Can be acquired by being within earshot of the bard Maryden Halewell in Haven's tavern. "Sera Was Never" Sera was never quite an agreeable girl - Her tongue tells tales of rebellion. But she was so fast, And quick with her bow, No one quite knew where she came from. Sera was never quite the quitest girl - Her attacks are loud and they're joyful. But she knew the ways of nobler men, And she knew how to enrage them. She would always like to say, "Why change the past, When you can own this day?" Today she will fight, To keep her way. She's a rogue and a thief, And she'll tempt your fate. Sera was never quite the wealthiest girl - Some say she lives in a tavern. But she was so sharp, And quick with her bow - Arrows strike like a dragon. Sera was never quite the gentlest girl - Her eyes were sharp like a razor. But she knew the ways of commoner men, And she knew just how to use them. - As performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Can be acquired by being within earshot of the bard Maryden Halewell in Haven's tavern. Andraste's Mabari You know Andraste's old mabari. He don't show up in the chant. And if you ask those holy sisters, Well, they'll say Andraste can't Have had some big old smelly wardog. But all Ferelden knows it right: Our sweet Lady needed someone Who would warm her feet at night. And there's Andraste's mabari By the Holy Prophet's side. In the fight against Tevinter, That dog would never hide. They say the Maker sent him special, Always loyal, without pride, So he could be the sworn companion Of the Maker's Holy Bride. Oh, that dog, he guards Andraste Without arrogance or fear, Only asking of his mistress Just a scratch behind the ears. But then old Maf'rath gets to plotting, Tries to lure that dog away. But even as they trap the Prophet, Her mabari never strays. And there's Andraste's mabari By the Holy Prophet's side. In the fight against Tevinter, That dog would never hide. They say the Maker sent him special, Always loyal, without pride, So he could be the sworn companion Of the Maker's Holy Bride. Oh they thought the wounds had killed him, But then he limped out toward the fire. And Hessarian, he shed a tear, As that dog laid on the pyre. And there's Andraste's mabari By the Holy Prophet's side. In the fight against Tevinter, That dog would never hide. They say the Maker sent him special, Always loyal, without pride, So he could be the sworn companion Of the Maker's Holy Bride. Yes that mabari's the companion Of the Maker's Holy Bride. -A popular, if historically unlikely, Ferelden tavern song Found in Haven on a note near a statue of a mabari. The statue and the note are above the stairs leading down to the merchant Seggrit and the gate to the training grounds. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay